


Loving you is easy

by purplekenma



Series: Married KuroKen [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, One implied nsfw thought like barely noticeable, Post-Time Skip, adorable as hell, super fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29008164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplekenma/pseuds/purplekenma
Summary: Caught up in his thoughts Tetsurou didn’t notice that he had stopped caressing Kenma’s long hair.“Why did ya stop ?” came a muffled voice.Looking down at the golden eyes staring right back at his....basically: just Kuroo and Kenma enjoying each other’s presence
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Married KuroKen [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128050
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Loving you is easy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first story ~  
> English isn’t my first language so I’m sorry for any grammatical/spelling/etc errors
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this ! 
> 
> twt: purplekenma

It was a Saturday morning, Kuroo woke up to the sounds of birds chirping outside their house.

He shuffled a bit, making sure not to wake the sleeping beauty that’s lying on his chest, to look at the alarm clock that he kept on his bedside table. “5:34 am” it read, way too early to wake up on a weekend.

He turned back to look down at his chest, where Kenma laid sleeping peacefully, soft breaths leaving his mouth.  
Tetsurou smiled, he could never get tired of this sight.

He picked up his hand moving it to the younger’s head, and slowly stroked his fingers through the soft hair.  
It had grown a lot over the years, the now blonde tips being proof of that. He kept playing with it until he felt a slight movement, stopping for a moment to make sure that he had not awoken the former setter.

Kuroo listened to the evening out breaths and continued his ministrations.  
This was his favorite way to start his mornings, it has been for years now, he remembers when they were children and had sleepovers, Kenma would always sleep on his chest because he had problems falling asleep, saying Kuroo’s heartbeat made him fall asleep easier, that he felt safe. Since that day it had always been like this.

It made him feel warm inside, he was truly in love with his childhood best friend turned lover turned husband.  
He thanked every god in the universe for the existence of Kenma, his beautiful, lovely husband.

Caught up in his thoughts Tetsurou didn’t notice that he had stopped caressing Kenma’s long hair.

“Why did ya stop ?” came a muffled voice.  
Looking down at the golden eyes staring right back at his.  
“Sorry Love, I didn’t mean to wake you up so early on a weekend” he said with a pout on his lips.

“It’s fine Tetsu I love spending time with you like this just lazing around in bed” Kenma smiled at him before moving his lips up to his own giving him a quick peck. Lying back down he nudged his head back at Kuroo’s hand, wanting him to continue playing with his hair. Tetsurou, getting the message, continued playing with Kenma’s hair.

“So what were you thinking about?” Kenma asked with a slight purr in his voice, enjoying the other's attention on his hair. “I was just thinking about you and your precious self” he answered with adoration in his voice. Kenma blushed, turning his face further into Kuroo’s chest, it’s been years and he still feels the butterflies in his stomach. “Still as sappy as ever aren’t you Tetsu?” he mumbled out.

Tetsurou started laughing at the answer and kissed the top of Kenma’s head.  
“I will always be with you by my side“ he smiled lovingly.

The pudding head looked up at his husband, his eyes full of love, and gave quick pecks to his lips. “I love you so much baby” he said with a bright smile.  
“I love you too, babe, always” Kuroo said as he hugged Kenma tighter. They laid there, letting time pass in each other’s embrace just enjoying the sound of their matching heartbeats and giving each other occasional kisses.

Slowly they decided to get up since Kenma said that he wanted to spend the day together outside, walking aimlessly and just enjoying each other’s presence.  
There was no rush in getting ready, both of them not having to do any work related things today.

They got up together, Kuroo in nothing put a pair of loose sweatpants and Kenma in one of the older’s shirts, making their way to the bathroom.  
“Love, brush my hair please” Kenma asked Kuroo while standing in front of the mirror, handing him the hair brush.

Tetsurou took the hair brush from him and began to brush through the tangled mess of dark hair, making sure to go through it carefully to not hurt the younger. After brushing Kenma’s hair, Kuroo took a hair tie from around his wrist, always keeping one there just in case Kenma forgot it, and put his hair in a low bun, he looked the cutest like this but that was just his opinion.

Brushing their teeth and finishing up with their morning skin care routine, they went back to the bedroom to get dressed, Kenma in a simple oversized red hoodie and plain jeans and Kuroo in a light sweater that complimented his skin and a pair of black jeans.  
Going downstairs to the kitchen they discussed their plans for today, deciding on eating pancakes for breakfast and going to the park for a walk.

While Kuroo was busy with the batter Kenma cut up some bananas, wanting his pancakes with them.  
From time to time Kuroo looked at Kenma’s focused gaze, his face adorably scrunched up in concentration, even with such a simple task. Tetsurou couldn’t help but smile, Kenma was truly the most beautiful human to graze this earth.

“I finished cutting them up” Kuroo snapped out of his thoughts after hearing Kenma’s voice.  
“Okay babe you can sit down already, it’s not gonna take long” he responded with a kiss to the younger’s forehead, hushing him towards the kitchen table.

Kenma sat down on the chair and was immediately transfixed on his husband’s back, the sweater hugged his frame just right, muscles flexing with every move he made. The arms of the sweater were rolled up, making the veins of his wrists visible. So what if he had a thing for his husband’s arms? He has every right to ogle at them, knowing just exactly what they are capable of doing, like holding him up against the wall and —-  
he quickly shook his head, now is not the time to think about Tetsu’s arms like that, he scolded himself mentally.

“Annnnddd all ready babe, there you go” Kuroo said as he placed a plate of pancakes in front of him with a bottle of syrup. “Thank you Tetsu” he said as he smiled at his husband gratefully. He himself wasn’t the greatest cook so he was thankful for his childhood best friend, although he did try his best, it could never beat Kuroo’s food.

They ate while having small talk, enjoying each other’s presence. After they finished eating their breakfast Kenma volunteered to wash the dishes, Kuroo not missing a chance to be with the younger said that he will dry them, saying something along the lines of how even the most domestic tasks are a great way to spend time together. Kenma agreed, he loved having the taller’s presence around him, it made him feel at home and at ease.  
They agreed to go to the nearby park, even though it was in the middle of winter the sun peeked through so they decided to use that to their advantage.

Kenma didn’t like winter much, it was too cold and he would rather stay at home and cuddle up under a blanket with Kuroo, but he also loved walking closer to his husband and snuggling into his side to get more warmth, while he talked animatedly about the new science book he was reading, Tetsurou was indeed his personal sun, so really it was a win-win situation.They got dressed in their winter coats, Tetsurou pulling a big scarf around Kenma’s neck, who returned the favor.

Kuroo was wearing the scarf his husband knitted for him, he remembered when he started college complaining to Kenma over the phone about how the heater was broken and they still haven’t fixed it and how he was cold most of the time. A month after not seeing each other Kenma visited him, saying that he got a surprise for him. He pulled out a box and gave it to the taller, who eagerly opened it. Inside it was the scarf that has kept him warm for many years to come. Kenma, who got shy by the loving look Kuroo was giving him said the he made it for him because he knew how sensitive his neck was, after all Kuroo got sick a lot by forgetting to wear a scarf, he also said that it wasn’t the prettiest but he hoped he would still like it, while playing with his fingers nervously.

Tetsurou, who just now noticed the little bandages around Kenma’s fingers, pulled him closer for a hug. “Don’t say that Love, this is the best present anyone has given me, thank you so much, you always know what I need. It’s the prettiest scarf I have seen because I know you spent all your love and time making it. I love it baby and I love you”, halfway through his little speech he started crying because wow what did he do in his past life to deserve this caring human being?, straightening up he took Kenma’s hand and gave each finger a kiss, extra careful to not hurt him.  
“I love you too, sweetheart I’m glad you like it”, the shorter said with a genuine smile on his face.

Snapping out of his thoughts about the past once again, Tetsurou snuggled further into the scarf that was now around his neck, it was his favorite and it would always be his favorite, because it was made by the person who understood him like no other, who was there for him through his hardest times, who never gave up on him, his one and only angel, his best friend, his husband and his soulmate, Kenma.


End file.
